In a cloud computing environment, storage requirements of one or more client device(s) may be flexibly met through a corresponding one or more storage controller(s) configured to host one or more virtual server(s) appropriately provisioned thereto. A cloud administrator may have the requisite privileges to configure a virtual server associated with a client device on any storage controller. Also, for example, the cloud administrator may accidentally or maliciously run destructive commands configured to compromise the security of data associated with the client device. An unauthorized outsider/user may also break into the system and perform the aforementioned act of malice.
Tampering of the hardware and/or software associated with a storage controller may result in a customer of the cloud service operating at the client device experiencing a compromised quality of service. To address the aforementioned problems, a set of capabilities may be defined in a role and assigned to a customer of the cloud service. Although the role-based model may provide structure, the unauthorized outsider/user may still possess the requisite means to access data associated with the customer that resides on the storage controllers. The incapability of the customer to remotely verify the integrity and the confidentiality of cloud resources (e.g., storage controller(s)) configured to process and/or store data associated therewith may imply that the customer possesses no means to ensure the integrity and the confidentiality of his/her data and the computation associated therewith.